Beautiful Disaster
by TrueBlood416
Summary: What's a girl to do when shes tired of the evil around her and decides to stop it? What happens when a beautiful blonde vampire gets in her way? Aubrey Lange does what she wants and gets what she wants. She won't let anyone or anything stop her.
1. Sin for a Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter 1: Sin for a Sin.**

**A/N: **_The first chapter is short and I'm sorry for that. I have a good idea on how I want to go with this story, and yes I promise there will be plenty of Eric. Let me know if it's worth continuing._

Rosary beads hung charmingly around my neck. I sat knowing it was time to ask for forgiveness. I heard shuffling in the confessional, and I knew it was time to confess all my sins.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. My last confession was 2 months ago." I whispered.

The priest then read a passage, and I knew it was time to confess.

"Father it seems I have left a man broken due to the dark thoughts I have been having lately." I said.

"What kind of dark thoughts?" He asked.

"It seems my thoughts of rage and revenge lead me to this darkness that is inside of me. Only a few months ago I fell in love and I was finally happy."

"What made you stop being happy?" He asked.

"It all started with a new job, and ever since then it's sent me on a downward spiral of sin and grief. Maybe for once I should have put someone else first instead of my job. Then again the world wouldn't be the same if I did that." I said.

"What would have made the world so different?" He asked.

"It wouldn't have made it completely different, but it would have helped a little. You know it's funny, but do you ever feel that you're here on earth to do God's work?" I asked the priest.

"Yes actually that is why I am sitting here with you. I am here to do the Lords duty by helping people cope with themselves and the sins they have committed." He said.

"Yeah I figured you would understand. The strange thing is though that all Christians would believe that you are the one who was sent here to serve God, but if I said the things I have done were all for God they wouldn't believe me. It's strange how the world works." I said laughing.

"What is it that you think God has for you to do?" He asked calmly.

"I actually don't know if God is asking me to do this, but I feel that it is the right thing to do. There is so much murder and betrayal in our world that it seems fitting that God would send people to rid of it."

"What do you mean rid of?" The preacher said swallowing nervously.

"Oh you know what I am talking about Father. You see there are people in this world who disgust me. There a people who cause pain to other for no reason at all. There are people who rob for the fun of it. There are the ones who murder when they know it's wrong. And of course there are the ones who prey upon children. That right there is what sickens me the most." I said bitterly.

The preacher was silent for a few minutes.

"I don't understand what you are trying to confess miss. We must hurry this along. I am sure there are others who need me." He said.

"What I am trying to confess "father" is that I have killed two men in the past six weeks. One of them I didn't know, but after killing his only child and getting away with it, I believe he deserved it. The other was a man I thought I loved, but he just turned out to be a rapist. Do you actually believe father that I am committing a sin after murdering the ones who have been committing them their whole lives? Answer me that." I said laughing.

"I'm so-so-so-so-rry I don't know what to say." The preacher stuttered.

That is when I pulled out my silencer and aimed it at his head.

"Father Murray, it seems you've been a bad little preacher. Touching children in disturbing ways is not only disgusting but also a sin. You will now serve eternity in hell."

With that I pulled the trigger.


	2. Fight the Good Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter 2: Fight the Good Fight**

Killing is never easy, but when it's death to those who deserve to die it makes it not as hard. I have been killing the bad people of this world for 2 years now. I couldn't count how many I have killed, but I didn't care. They deserved every bit of what they had coming to them. It made me feel better knowing the world was at least a little bit better without these horrible people still alive. I grew up a devoted Catholic and I still was. The day my family was slaughtered to pieces for no reason at all was the day I was found by a man who taught me ways to get revenge on the people who had killed my family. They were my first victims. I was 18 then, and my family had been buried in the cold ground for more than a year. I figured I would feel like total shit for taking another person's life, but it made me feel alive. I knew I wouldn't be able to kill anyone good in this world, but what it felt like to kill the murderers and the rapist was pure amazing. It especially felt that way with my family's killers. I was 20 now, and still doing what I did best. Killing all evil. I felt it was what God had planned for me. I was like his own personal Angel.

I walked into the man's office who had rescued me and helped me seek my revenge. He was like my own personal savior of some sort, and taught me all I knew. I was 5'3 with long brown hair and big blue eyes. I walked up to my guardian wearing nothing but black. It was usually my color choice. It made people nervous, and that was my intentions.

"Well don't you look like my own personal Angel of Darkness." My guardian said laughing.

"More like Angel of Light." I said smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good Aubrey, actually very good. I have a new mission for you." He said taking my hands into his.

"What is it?" I asked hopeful.

"I need you to kill Steve Newlin." He said seriously.

"Wait. Isn't he over The Fellowship of the Sun?" I asked confused. "Isn't he good?"

"No Aubrey I'm afraid not. It seems he has been killing vampire's and any human that gets into his way. As I've said before vampires have to be a gift from God because of the healing their blood can do for us humans. We must help them." He said.

"I don't understand though, aren't vampires stronger than me?" I asked.

"You will be more like their eyes during the day. You will be going to Shreveport, Louisiana and be under the care of Eric Northman. I trust it will all go smoothly since he asked for our help." He said.

"When will I go?" I asked.

"You're plane will take off in an hour and he will be there to greet you. Do well my daughter." He said.

I slowly walked towards the terminal not knowing what to expect. It was dark outside, but my sunglasses remained on. There was no need to pick up any luggage. My luggage was usually taken care of already on missions like this one. I had never spent an amount of time around vampires and I wasn't exactly ready too. I was still confused on what vampires were put on this earth for even though my guardian always reminded me it was for a good cause. I couldn't help but think otherwise. As I approached the people holding signs up I kept looking around for the one with my name on it. It never appeared. What the hell was this about? I was suppose to be taken care of and here I was waiting impatiently for a vampire to pick me up. I kept walking past the others hoping to find something. I waited and an hour later there was no one. I finally decided to take a Taxi and gave the man the address that was given to me by my guardian.

"What's a pretty little thing like you goin' to a vampire bar for?" The driver asked me.

"It's none of your concern." I said a stared at the window. I wasn't up for conversation at the moment.

"Sorry for askin'." He said frustrated.

"You're forgiven." I whispered.

Forty-five minutes we pulled up to a bar that had a huge line out the door. I couldn't tell who was vampire and who wasn't due to most of the people waiting to get in looked alike. It was sad really the things people would do just for a little bit of attention. I got out the cab and watched the driver pull away but he didn't leave without saying good luck. What he didn't know is I didn't need luck. I was going to do what I was meant to do and get the hell out. It was the best plan I could think of, and I wasn't one for failure. I didn't feel the need to wait in a line full of people so instead I walked straight up to the door where a vampire in leather asked for my ID.

"I'm here for Eric Northman." I said looking straight at her. I had finally taken my sunglasses off.

"They all are here for him. Wait in line." She said.

"They are here for different reasons. I am sent to do a job for Mr. Northman." I said.

"Like I said before they all are. I figure you are here to have great sex and get bitten by Mr. Northman and that's your job. Well guess what sweetie it's the same idea they all have." She said bitterly.

I couldn't help but blush. Were these people really here for that?

"My name is Aubrey Lange. I am actually sent by my guardian." I whispered to her hoping she would get the hint.

"Why yes we are expecting you. Go in he's at his damn chair. You can't miss it." She said rolling her eyes.

"You can apologize for the way you acted." I said to her.

"I'm a vampire sweetheart we don't apologize." And with that she started back to checking ID's.

I walked into the bar taking in my surroundings. It was gaudy and I couldn't believe people really degraded themselves to this place. It made me sick to my stomach. I finally made it to the center of the room where I assumed sat Eric Northman.

"I didn't summon you." He said looking at me.

"I don't know what that summon means, but I don't appreciate being promised to be taken care of and having to take a cab from the airport because some vampire decided to not pick me up when I'm the one giving you a favor." I said sharply.

"Aubrey Lange isn't it? It seemed something else caught my attention." He said pointing to one of the human girls dancing.

"I'm here on some mission you need to be done. I don't need things to be catching your attention, because I can assure you I will do my job and not let things get in my way like I should expect of you." I said looking at him.

"It seems you're feisty for a human." He said laughing.

"It seems you obviously don't need this job to be done." I said simply staring at him.

"Follow me to my office." He said finally being serious.

I followed him to what looked to be a hole in the wall office. I then sat across from him.

"What is it you need done?" I asked trying to get this done and over with.

"Steve Newlin has been killing my kind and the lives of humans which I'm sure doesn't make you happy. My kind obviously can't go out during the day where he is most acceptable. That is when you come in." He said.

"I'll need all your information on him." I said matter-of-factly.

"I thought you had a gift for that." He asked grinning at me once again.

"You know nothing." Was all I said as I finally decided to walk out of the club and catch a cab to my hotel.


End file.
